Will You Be There
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: She flew as fast as she could to get to him. She was so stupid to let him go off by himself. She should have known that he was going to meet Slade down at the docks. 'Please let me make it in time, whether it is just to say goodbye.' She begged X'Hal


** Will you be there**

**Hiyas. Well this is another one-shot song-fic. Review or whatever. Oh, and the song is the title by Skillet. Enjoy. Oh and this is an apology story for not having my head in writing lately my school loves to cram everything in the last two weeks of the year, so I'm soooo sorry if you're reading whole new world, when I am done with school I promise the chapters will be way better. **

**As I fall to sleep. Will you comfort me**

**When my heart is weak. Will you rescue me**

**Will you be there. As I grow cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

**Will you be there**

**When I'm in retreat. Can I run to you**

**Will my pain release? At your mercy seat**

She flew as fast as she could to get to him. She was so stupid to let him go off by himself. She should have known that he was going to meet Slade down at the docks. 'Please let me make it in time, whether it is just to say goodbye.' She begged X'Hal. She flew faster with determination pumping through her veins.

**Will you be there As I grow cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

**Will you be there my heart grows cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

**Are you saying yes I gotta believe it**

**Are you saying yeah**

**When your love comes down I can rest my eyes**

**Feel your grace and power flood into my life**

**As my brokenness and your strength collide**

**When your love comes down**

**Falling Down**

**As I fall to sleep**

As she finally neared the docks she spotted a blood Robin panting his last breathes.

"Robin." She said her voice cracking.

"It's okay Star." He said weakly coughing up blood.

"No it would not. What would I do without my best friend," She said with tears in her eyes, "I should have never let you go off alone…"

"Star, I have no regrets. Everything I did was to help people," he coughed up some more blood, which she wiped off, "I'm just glad you came to be with me…"

**As I grow cold Will you be there**

**My heart grows cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

"Star, do me a favor, please."

"Anything." She wept.

"Don't beat yourself up when I'm gone, please live the life you want, enjoy every second of it, and don't take it for granted. Make Raven more emotional, show her that's it's okay to get heart sometimes, and be there for her to let her know she's not alone. Tell Cyborg to ease up on Beast Boy every now and then on videogames. Also tell Beast Boy to ease up on trying to be funny and act more mature if he ever wants to get with Raven, and one more thing, Star…"

"What's that?"

"Just know that I will always love you, Star…"

"Robin…" She sobbed.

"Can you do me favor and kiss me before I go so I won't have any regrets leaving this world?"

Starfire gave a little nod, leaned down, and planted her lips on his. The kiss was breath taking, both yarning for each other's touch for a long time, but as soon as the kiss came Robin closed his eyes breathing one last breathe and fell into enteral slumber.

The other Titans grew worry with their friends disappearance, they went to search for them. They didn't have to search for long because they heard Starfire screams. As they neared her location they stopped frozen barely able to register the scene paying out before them.

Starfire was clutching Robin's body slowly keeping a beat while she rocked it.

"Star… What Happened?" Beast Boy asked in a quiet voice looking at their fallen leader.

"Slade, he killed him!" she sobbed even harder. Her friends gave her sympathy, but after a a little while they had to make Starfire let go of Robin…

**Will you be there As I grow cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

**Will you be there My heart grows cold**

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

**Are you saying yes I gotta believe it**

**Are you saying yeah**

**When your love comes down I can rest my eyes**

**Feel your grace and power flood into my life**

**As my brokenness and your strength collide**

**When your love comes down**

**Falling Down**

It's been a year since the death of their leader. Starfire told them what Robin wanted of them after his passing and in honor of him they decided to live up to it. Cyborg took control of being team leader and let Beast Boy win sometimes. Beast Boy became more serious, but still plays videogames non-stop. Raven opened up a lot more, she even wears some brighter colors other than blue or black, and has begun a relationship with Beast Boy. As for Starfire, she's still the same old Starfire bright and cheery, but has gotten a lot less naïve, and even met a new guy named Danny.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you guys think, bye.**


End file.
